White Mountains
The White Mountains or Ered Nimrais is a range of mountains, composed of the white-coloured Gondor Rock. This mountain chain stretches between the Enedwaith and Rohan to the north, and Gondor to the south. The mountains are guarded by beacon towers that are spread throughout the mountains. Pairs of Gondor tower guards are on their watch in these towers. Normal Gondor soldiers do not patrol the White Mountains. No snow is found here, even though in the lore the mountains were famed for their snow-capped peaks. Upon entering this biome, one gains the achievement "Ered Nimrais". Sub-biomes White Mountains Foothills Foothills of the lofty White Mountains. The White Mountains Foothills generate around the White Mountains, and contain more trees. More Mordor Orcs seem to spawn here than in Gondor as well. The landscape resembles the Ithilien hills sub-biome, except the grass is slightly darker. Variants *Standard White Mountains and White Mountains Foothills. *Forest - Forest covered lower slopes and valleys. *Light Forest - Lightly forested lower slopes and valleys. *Birch Forest - A forest dominated with Birch trees. *Beech Forest - A forest dominated with Beech trees. *Larch Forest - A forest dominated with Larch trees. Structures Only one structure spawns in the White Mountains. *Beacon Towers- Towers of Gondor brick that spawn in the White Mountains. They are solid, except for the opening at the top, which contains two Gondor Tower Guards and a beacon of Gondor. Mobs No Gondor soldiers spawn here, except for the two beacon guards in every beacon tower. Unlike most of Gondor, Mordor Orcs don't spawn here at night, since the last Orc in these mountains was slain by Folca, a king of Rohan. *Gondor tower guards - These guards are soldiers of Gondor who guard the beacons of Gondor. They are just like normal Gondor soldiers or Gondor archers except they have winged helmets and use a spears. They only spawn in the beacon towers. Mining All the normal ores spawn here, but the White Mountains are also made of Gondor rock, which spawns at the mountain tops and in patches below ground. Vegetation The White Mountains biome is mostly composed of stone and Gondor rock, but a certain elevation, there are lush meadows, deep vales, and light forests with trees and grass. For a long time, the trees here were all deciduous broadleaf trees, consisting of mostly oak, but birch and beech trees grew as well. As of the latest version of the mod, however, this is no longer the case, and many more species of trees grow, including spruce, fir, larch, pine, and the occasional fruit tree, in addition to the broadleafed trees mentioned earlier. Less grass and flowers than normal grow here. Stunted trees are able to grow at higher altitudes, albeit far more uncommonly than ones in the forested valleys. Gallery WhiteMountainsPeaks&Trees.png|Forests, with peaks in the background. WhiteMountainsBirch.png|A rather tall birch tree growing high (y=170) in the mountains. White_Mountains_Beta29.jpg|An image of the White Mountains in Beta 29. WhiteMountains_new.png|A screenshot of the White Mountains from 2015. WhiteMountains.png|An even older screenshot of the White Mountains. de:Weißes Gebirge Category:Biomes Category:Gondor Category:Mountains Category:Environment